200 kilos de amor
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, es una chica con bajo autoestima, muy penosa y nada bonita, no le prestó atención a su físico por lo cual ahora ella a sus 18 años pesa 200 kilos, Tras sufrir un des-amor provocando en su vida un gran cambio se someterá a duros enfrentamientos y se encontrara con unos de los mejores idols Sasuke Uchiha, un amor puro y lento. Futuros Lemons. Entren y lean. SasuHina
1. Muerte

_Titulo_;

**200 kilos de amor**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él, yo solo los utilizo para darle cuerda a mi desquiciada imaginacion u/u_

_Y comenzamos ~_

_**Primer capítulo:**__ Muerte_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***Pov de Hinata***

Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una gran cantante, se lo prometí a mi difunta madre, ella siempre confió en mi talento para cantar, es la que me dio esperanzas para continuar, tengo un bajo autoestima, soy muy penosa y nada bonita, no le prestó atención a mi físico por lo cual yo Hinata Hyuga a mis 18 años peso 200 kilos.

Mi padre es dueño de una de las corporaciones más grandes de toda konoha, tuvo un accidente el año pasado y mi primo neji se puso a cargo junto con mi tío de la empresa, el primero de junio hice una audición para ser cantante, los productores dicen que por mi aspecto es imposible pero que tengo una hermosa voz, ellos no querían desperdiciar mi talento por lo cual buscaron una persona con las "_cualidades_" para ser cantante pero con falta de voz, en ese momento apareció una hermosa chica llamada Sakura Haruno.

Han pasado ya varios meses desde el debut de Sakura y mío, las dos no parecemos llevarnos bien, ella me trata como una basura y no tengo el valor para defenderme, lo único que me anima para seguir cantando para ella es Naruto Uzumaki, el, es el mánager de Sakura y mío, el es muy atento y lindo conmigo, se porta tan amable, me hace cumplidos por mi voz y siempre está al pendiente de mi mucho más que con Sakura, realmente estoy enamorada de él, hoy daremos un concierto en el domo de konoha, espero dar lo mejor de mí.

***Fin Pov de Hinata***

**-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—**

El concierto estaba al máximo, las entradas se acabaron en menos de cinco minutos, la gente gritaba a todo pulmón en toda konoha, publicidad, luces, música por todos lados la cantante que revoluciono la industria musical, nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno, una hermosa chica de ojos color jade y su peculiar color de cabello rosado, un delgado y sensual cuerpo y su hermosa y angelical voz.

Su debut fue un gran golpe en la industria del espectáculo, lo que más le llamaba la atención a sus fans y a la industria era su angelical voz una que toca el corazón de cualquiera que la escuche, es como si un pequeño ángel cantara y poniendo un rostro y cuerpo excelente, ¿Qué mas podían pedir?

Pero lo que no saben es que la de la hermosa voz no es de ella, si no de Hinata Hyuga.

…

¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga?

Nadie… Fuera del personal de la empresa, Sakura y ella misma, nadie más lo sabe, ella no es más que un cero a la izquierda, pero sin ella Sakura no sería nada, gracias a su hermosa voz, es gracias a que ella logro debutar como cantante, tiene la apariencia, el carisma y la energía, pero lo único que le falta es la voz, sin ello le es imposible. A Hinata la mantienen un una cabina debajo del escenario equipado con todo lo necesario para que el playback se lleve a cargo, en ese lugar están televisores donde ella debe ver cuando empezar a cantar y cuando terminar.

…

- ¿Todos listos? Comenzamos en 5…4…3...2…1… - La gente se escuchaba gritar por todo el escenario, luces color rosa, todos listo para comenzar, la gente guarda silencio al ver que Sakura sale al escenario y toma la posición indicada para darle señal Hinata para que comenzara a cantar.

- Wired Life - El show comenzó y abajo del escenario Hinata comenzó a cantar de acuerdo a los movimientos de Sakura.

_Una luz misteriosa  
Como una mariposa revoloteando ágilmente en el aire  
¿Dónde está eso? En otro mundo  
Insatisfecha solo recuerdo mareos  
Un dolor como un dejavú  
Lo pierdo de vista y deambulo perdida  
¿Derecha o izquierda?  
Mi deseo se mezcla con el zumbido en mis oídos  
Mientras que la velocidad en la que me quedo permanece inalterable  
Corta la cuerda_

_Corta la cuerda_

_Corta la cuerda  
Los números se revuelven alrededor de mi cabeza  
Dando lectura a un espiral ascendente  
Graves errores de cálculo desapercibidos  
Conectados de persona a persona  
Un cable brilla pálido en azul índigo  
Es muy hermoso, como un hilo de seda  
¿Son estas las cadenas a las que llamamos destino?  
__Incluso si lo busco, me ata__  
__Y no puedo llegar a el__  
__¿Qué es un cable de vida?__  
__Ser incapaz de escapar__  
__Resulta una tontería pero hermosa__  
__Ese es un cable de vida__  
__Incapaz de comprender, los granos de arena__  
__Rápidamente se deslizan por las grietas entre mis dedos__  
__¿Por cuánto tiempo continuara el sueño?__  
__Levante la vista al cielo hacia la luna nublada__  
__Es una droga mezclada con la tristeza__  
__Incluso aunque la mañana llegue uno se seguirá sintiendo oprimido__  
__Una campañilla de viento se mece, oculta dentro de las llamas__  
__¿De qué manera quieres ser salvado?  
Corta la cuerda  
__  
__Corta la cuerda (Para el futuro)  
__  
__Corta la cuerda_

**.  
.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
.**

"_La música va tan bien, ahora mismo siento que soy una con Sakura, y soy yo la que estoy cantando en su lugar, mi cuerpo lo siento liguero y me dan tantas ganas de bailar"_ Pensaba Hinata y con el ritmo con el que cantaba. Todo marchaba tan bien comenzó a bailar en el pequeño escenario donde se encontraba, naruto la miraba desde las pantallas donde se veía a Hinata cantar, sin saber de uno de sus repentinos movimientos se rompió el delicado piso y callo.

– Hinata-chan! ¿Estás bien? - Gritaba el rubio desesperado al ver cómo caía gravemente. – Extiendan el track, acaba de ocurrir un accidente, enciendan las véngalas y dile a Sakura que alargue el baile un momento mientras se arregla esto – Naruto salió corriendo inmediatamente después de dar las ordenes para ayudarla.

(En el escenario)

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Que la gorda callo del escenario y tengo que alargarlo mientras se soluciona todo?- Susurraba Sakura al pequeño micrófono que tenia, no podía creerlo, uno de los más grandes conciertos que daría, para que la gorda obesa de Hinata lo arruinara. No le quedaba de otra más que hacer lo que le pedían.

Prendieron las véngalas del escenario, ella y sus tantos bailarines improvisaron algunos movimientos sensuales con mucho fanservice para los espectadores, se les hizo un poco raro a los fans, pero aun así disfrutaban a montón del concierto.

(Devuelta al lugar)

***Pov de Hinata*  
-**

Sentí un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo, al parecer rompí el escenario, que vergüenza… -HINATA-CHAN!- Escuche gritar a naruto-kun desesperadamente por mí, eso me hizo feliz. -¡Naruto-kun, e-estoy a-aquí abajo!- Grite, lo siguiente que escuche es cuando toco el piso para estar conmigo, tomo mi mano y trato de levantarme, al parecer no pudo ni moverme un centímetro y quedo todo cansado, entonces me levante yo misma. -¿Estás bien, no estás lastimada?- Me preguntaba mientras me sacudía mi ropa a lo cual yo negué con la cabeza por el nerviosismo de sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. -¿crees poder continuar con el show? ¿O tendremos que cancelarlo?- Me miro con sus lindos ojos azules de cachorrito, claro que no me puedo negar al él.

Le afirme que puedo continuar y me dio una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas y un gran abrazo. Salimos lo más rápido de ese lugar, naruto le aviso a los demás que me encontraba bien y podría continuar, tome mi lugar y espere a que sincronizaran el track mientras bailaba Sakura para comenzar a cantar de nuevo. Escuche como le decían a Sakura que se preparara para volver a "cantar". Nos dieron la señal para estar completamente sincronizadas, tome el aire suficiente y comencé a cantar nuevamente.  
**-**  
**-  
*Fin Pov Hinata***

_¿Qué es lo que pondrás sobre la balanza?  
¿Qué y cómo los estas comparando?  
Quieres competir por el asiento de alguien que se levantó antes que tú  
Y sin embargo la única cosas que puedes ver  
Es un lugar lleno de obstáculos  
__Conectados de persona a persona__  
__Un cable brilla pálido en azul índigo__  
__Es muy hermoso, como un hilo de seda__  
__¿Son estas las cadenas a las que llamamos destino?__Incluso si lo busco, me ata__  
__Y no puedo llegar a el__  
__¿Qué es un cable de vida?__  
__Ser incapaz de escapar__  
__Resulta una tontería pero hermosa__  
__Ese es un cable de vida__  
Wired_

**_Wired Life_**

_Wired_

_No hay escape de esta vida conectada por un cable__  
__Incluso si lo busco, me ata__  
__Y no puedo llegar a él__  
__¿Qué es un cable de vida?__  
__Ser incapaz de escapar__  
__Resulta una tontería pero hermosa__  
__Ese es un cable de vida._

**.**

**.**

El concierto termino, fue un gran éxito quitando de lado que Hinata rompió el pequeño escenario donde se encontraba, fuera de ahí todo salió perfecto. Para celebrarlo todos estaban acordando festejarlo y hacerlo junto con el cumpleaños de naruto que es esta noche y festejar el gran éxito obtenido.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Hinata-chan- Gritaba a lo lejos un rubio de ojos azules animado corriendo hacia la peli-azul. – ¿Vendrás a mi cena de cumpleaños?... me encantaría que estuviese allí – Le decía con gran ternura y un poco de sonrojo rascándose la mejilla izquierda con su dedo índice. –N-no s-sabría q-que decirte N-naruto-kun – comento avergonzada la peli-azul. –Tú solo di que si Hinata-chan, sin ti no sería lo mismo- la gota que derramo el vaso lleno de amor de Hinata. –C-claro q-que i-iré… N-no t-te p-preocupes- Dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Me alegro, te estaré esperando esta noche, adiós- Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

_¿Cómo no pensar que el amor es muto?_ Pensó Hinata. En verdad lo amaba, ¿qué sería de ella sin su motivación para seguir? Naruto es una gran persona que la mira a ella por lo que realmente es y no se preocupa por su apariencia y al parecer su peso.

Tiene que ir a casa rápidamente para saber que ponerse, tiene que verse lo más bonita que se pueda, no puede andar como ahora mismo con esos pantalones gigantes acampanados y esas extremadamente grandes camisetas del tianguis. Definitivamente le pediría concejos a su hermana esta noche para la fiesta.

**Pov de Naruto***

Me dirija al camerino a felicitar a Sakura por su gran esfuerzo y cuando entre cerré la puerta con seguro, en cuanto me vio se lanzo a mis brazos y nos besamos tan apasionadamente, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle el amor hay mismo, pero debía contenerme, aun había mucha gente y podría descubrirnos.

Le informe que el staff estaba organizando una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y por el éxito del concierto, enrede uno de mis dedos en su ondulado y hermoso cabello rosado mientras besaba su mejilla. Le dije que la esperaba esta noche y salí del camerino antes de que mi autocontrol se acabara y la cogiera hay mismo.

Camine por el pasillo y hay estaba _ella _Hinata Hyuga. Caminaba despistadamente, era demasiado obvio que está enamorada de mí, claro, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Ella es tan estúpida, piensa que siento algo por ella pero lu único que siento es interés y asco.

Tiene un cabello lindo y largo hasta la cintura de ballena que tiene, sus ojos son extraños no me gustan para nada me dan asco, me dijo que vienen de familia, eso significa que todos en su familia los tienen, pero yo prefiero los ojos jade de Sakura.

Agarre suficiente aire, golpe mi cara con mis manos y corrí hacia ella gritando alegremente. Le pregunte si vendría a la cena de esta noche por mi cumpleaños y le mentí diciéndole que "_me encantaría que estuviese allí". _Fingí un poco de sonrojo y nerviosismo rascándome mi mejilla con mi dedo índice, la idiota aun no sabía que decirme, comenzó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse y yo como todo un caballero le di esperanzas diciéndole _"Tú solo di que si Hinata-chan, sin ti no sería lo mismo". _

Y callo redondita, me afirmo que iría, estaba que moría de risa por dentro, ya no podría resistir más la risa así que opté por despedirme de ella como un príncipe dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui dejándola sola. Camine por el pasillo dándole la espalda y limpie mis labios fuertemente con la manga de mi saco.

**Fin Pov Naruto***

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Oh, Sakura-chan estas aquí, que bueno que te veo- Menciono con alegría el rubio depositando un beso en los labios de la peli-rosa. –Acabo de invitar a Hinata-chan a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, se ve tan adorable toda sonrojada– y esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso de odio de Sakura hacia Hinata.

– ¿Qué rayos le ves de adorable a esa gorda celulítica asquerosa?, en mi opinión a mi me da asco, no sé cómo puedes ser tan amigable con esa asquerosidad, ¿La prefieres a ella o a mi? – Indigna se hiso del rogar haber cual sería la respuesta del rubio.

–No le digas esas cosas a Hinata-chan, Sakura, bien sabes que sin ella no eres nada, tendrás la apariencia pero no tienes el talento, no sé qué sería de ti si Hinata por tu culpa llega a renunciar, mantenlo en tu cabecita, sin ella no eres nada por desgracia mi amor– Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y comenzó a alejarse, a la chica realmente le daba miedo la apariencia de naruto cuando se pone de esa manera, y eso fue el colmo para la peli-rosa.

¿Acaso ella sin la obesa de Hinata no es nada?, –Esto no se va a quedar así– Pronuncio con gran odio para caminar indignada a su camerino.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Termino la dura jornada de Hinata, llego y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor. –Hanabi-chan, N-naruto-kun me invito a su cena de cumpleaños, ¿m-me ayudarías a vestirme b-bien?- pregunto con un leve sonrojo, la castaña quedo atontada un momento, claro que la ayudaría y la haría ver hermosa. Paso el tiempo y no hallaban ningún tipo de ropa que se ajustara a Hinata, estaban por rendirse en lo que sonó el timbre. –Buenas tardes, tengo un paquete para la señorita Hinata Hyuga, ¿se encuentra?- Pregunto el cartero.

-S-soy yo, ¿s-se le o-ofrece algo? – pregunto tímidamente escondida atrás de la puerta, al cartero se le hizo algo tierno a pesar de su figura, el soltó una ligera sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en Hinata. –Tengo un paquete para usted señorita, ¿le gustaría darme su firma por favor?- le extendió la hoja donde ella debería firmar, Hinata la tomo y firmo, aun tenia curiosidad de que seria, si ella no ha encargado nada por correo. Le entrego la hoja firmada aun con dudas y él le extendió una caja blanca. -¿Q-que e-es e-esto?- le pregunto al muchacho el cual solo sonrió y se fue.

-¿Q-que será esto hanabi?- La menor negó con la cabeza y las dos se miraron al mismo tiempo. – ¿Por qué no lo abres y sabremos que es Hinata?- Soltaron el lazo blanco que estaba arriba de la caja, y callo un pedazo de papel. –Hinata mira esto- hanabi tomo el pedazo de papel del suelo y lo abrió. –Dice algo_…"Hinata-chan espero que te guste este regalo, me encantaría que lo uses esta noche en la cena, quiero decirte algo muy importante esta noche, espero y te guste. Con cariño Naruto Uzumaki"_ _– _

Hinata estaba ida, no sabía cómo reaccionar en su interior estaba tan feliz, soltó un pequeño grito y comenzó a abrir la caja, dentro se encontraba un vestido rojo con holanes en el pecho con pequeños botones, era hermosos, pero su cara cambio al sacar por completo el vestido, para ella era demasiado… ¿chico?, pero aun así no perdió la esperanza, lo tomo y se dirigió al cuarto para ponérselo.

Tardo cercas de veinte minuto en terminar de ponerse el vestido, hanabi de tanto esperar se quedo dormida un rato mientras esperaba a su hermana. –Hanabi, estoy lista… ¿C-como me veo?- Hanabi trago grueso, el vestido era realmente hermoso pero en Hinata... claro que no quería arruinar las esperanzas de su hermana, sonrió dudosamente y le respondió. –N-no se Hinata, ¿Por qué no usas otra cosa?-

Todavía sumida en sus fantasías de amor hacia el rubio, no lograba escuchar las palabras de su hermana tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. –Hanabi iré a la fiesta… l-llegare tarde- estaba por salir pero hanabi la atrapo al último momento antes de que saliera. –Hinata-nee, ponte este saco, e-está haciendo frio, no te lo quites-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Hanabi solo rezaba para que todo fuera bien para Hinata y no saliera herida. Mientras tanto Hinata camino lo más rápido que pudiera y se dirigió a la avenida para tomar un taxi rápidamente eh ir al lugar, no pensaba dejar más tiempo a naruto _"esperando por ella"_.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

– Maldición Sakura, contesta el maldito teléfono – refunfuñaba el rubio en su oficina, llevaba más de diez veces marcándole al celular a esa pelirosa.

– "_Espero y no se haya enojada demasiado por lo de Hinata-chan, no sé porque se empeña en molestarla tanto, si tan solo se llevaran bien yo no tendría porque tratar demasiado a esa gorda obesa de Hinata y podría estar más tiempo con ella… pero Sakura debe de entender que sin ella nos vamos para abajo."_ – pensaba el rubio al cesar unos minutos de marcarle a la pelirosa y volvió a intentarlo otra vez y esta vez tuvo éxito.

– _¿Bueno? – _Sakura soy yo _– ¿Que es lo que quieres naruto?– _Pregunto al otro lado de la línea la pelirosa. – Sakura-chan lamento haberte dicho esas cosas tan crueles – murmuraba bajamente el rubio a la bocina. –_Solamente olvídalo naruto… nos vemos en unas hora, estoy muy ansiosa – _hablo mas para sí misma que para el rubio, dejándolo completamente extrañado.

– "Por lo último en escuchar se nota que Sakura trae algo entre manos" – pensó por ultimo naruto.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya era de noche y todo el staff de producción se encontraba reunido en un bar reservado solamente para ellos. Estaban varias mesas juntadas para que todos se sentaran a comer, cuando estribas en frente de la mesa se encontraba naruto y dos ayudantes. Se escucho abrir la puerta del lugar y naruto miro ansiosamente haber quien era pensando que podría ser su sexi novia Sakura, pero la emoción se borro de sus labios al ve a Hinata.

Su sonrisa se borro de sus labios y veía como Hinata batallaba para entrar por la pequeña puerta, pero su teatro no podía caerse por eso, suspiro y sonrió alegremente otra vez. – Hinata-chan – grito un poco fuerte y ella volteo y lo vio. – Por aquí, ven y cintéate a mi lado – tomo una silla vacía y la puso en su lado izquierdo. Hinata camino el sin importarle de pisar, mover y empujar a las personas con su gran cuerpo y después de tanto ajetreo logro sentarse al lado de Naruto.

Todo estaba tan animado, comían, bebían y bromeaban entre ellos y Hinata estaba tan callada en ese lugar hasta que una de las personas que estaban a su lado le sugirió que se quitara el abrigo, que hacía mucho calor pero ella no quiso hasta que Naruto intervino. – Vamos Hinata-chan, quítatelo, está haciendo demasiado calor – sugirió el con toda tranquilidad.

Ella no se encontraba tan segura pero él fue el que le envió ese vestido y lo uso exclusivamente para él, y si naruto se lo pedía hasta se lanzaría de un edificio por él. Comenzó a desabrochar el gran abrigo y se lo quito lentamente logrando atraer la mayoría de la atención de todos los del lugar y en cuanto se lo quito varias personas la veían con ganas de vomitar o se burlaban de ella, hasta le tomaban fotos. Se sentía tan triste, apenada y con ganas de llorar.

Todos la miraban a ella con ese vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo, como el vestido se moldeaba por todas sus lonjas, con algunos botones a punto de estallar, los alanes del cuello siendo opacados por su gran papada y sus grandes brazos y piernas con celulitis, estaba al límite, quería escapar de ese lugar y buscar un sitio para llorar el resto de la noche pero en ese momento su príncipe llego y la rescato

– Wou Hinata te vez… muy b-bien ¿Dónde lo compraste?– decía con gran esfuerzo el rubio para darles animo – P-pero que dices n-naruto-kun… t-tu me lo enviaste – decía apenada Hinata. – y naruto no comprendía nada aun. – Pero que dices Hinata-chan yo no te lo envié – dijo confundido el rubio y fue interrumpido por dos de las personas que se encontraban a su lado también le dieron un forzoso cumplido y Hinata se sentó nuevamente por la vergüenza haciéndose más bolita de lo que era o ya estaba. – ¿N-no quieres un trago Hinata-chan? – pregunto el rubio para distraerla un poco con una botella de sake en las manos, ella asintió y espero a que le sirviera en el vasito.

Pero el licor nunca llego, levanto su mirada y vio la cara del rubio, se encontraba completamente embobada, sus ojos brillaban, estaba levemente sonrojada como si con la boca un poco abierta era como si estuviera mirando un ángel, giro despacio su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como un plato de porcelana, frente de todos en la puerta se encontraba Sakura con el mismo vestido que ella.

Pero era más que obvio que se le veía mejor a ella. El mismo diseño del vestido, el mismo color, con la diferencia de que a ella se le pegaba mejor en su delgado cuerpo, sus pechos pequeños pero con forma y sostenibles que te dan ganas de estrujarlos, los holanes relucían en ella, tan perfectos, tan lindos en su cuello mostrando su clavícula llena de brillos dorados y plateados para resaltar, su cabello rosa ondulado y un maquillaje perfecto.

Sakura caminaba como si se creyera una diosa, se detuvo y se sentó al lado derecho de naruto, todos los miraban, y Sakura con su cara llena de orgullo y satisfacción al ver como todos la miraban con deseo, pasión y admiración y en cambio a Hinata la miraban con lastima, ganas de vomitar y burla. Los cumplidos para Sakura no tardaban en llegar algunos de ellos eran como "_que hermosa te vez" "te queda también es vestido" "eres perfecta" _ y algunos otros más.

Era todo lo contrario a lo que le dijeron o hicieron por Hinata. Se sintió tan mal nuestra protagonista, tomo su saco y una botella de sake y salió corriendo o más bien rodando del lugar y no le importar pisar, empujar y golpear a las demás personas que estaban sentados comiendo y alabando a Sakura, fue entonces que una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y logro salir del lugar para ir corriendo al baño a encerrarse y llorar un poco.

Naruto ahora comprendió que eso era lo que Sakura estaba planeando y lo que tanto se encontraba tan ansiosa, la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo pararse. – Disculpen chicos tengo algo que hablar con Sakura-chan, en un rato volvemos – decía tratando de tener el mismo tono de tonto de siempre y la saco sin ninguna sospecha del lugar la llevo casi arrastrando hasta el baño de mujeres.

– Naruto detente, me estas lastimando – decía mas como burla que como una queja y naruto la soltó, al ver que estaban completamente solos a su parecer. Y fue cuando Sakura comenzó a reír un poco fuerte. – ¿Viste la cara de esa ballena? jajaja Fue tan divertido – tomo aire y se recargo en una de las puertas del baño. – Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso – decía más como una orden que como una pregunta el rubio mientras la tomaba nuevamente del brazo y ejercía más fuerza.

Un ligero quejido sonó de parte de la peli-rosa. – Suéltame, me lastimas idiota – grito Sakura – Se lo merecía, ya me tenia furiosa esa maldita obesa y tu… tu nomas le das mas ilusiones, muy bien sabes que _esa _está enamorada de ti, porque no le decimos ya a todo el mundo que tu y yo somos novios y que nos revolcamos en mi camerino y en tu departamento ¿eh? – reclamaba completamente desesperada la chica. – Bien sabes que no podemos publicar lo nuestra Sakura – decía el rubio.

– Entonces deberías de ser tan amable con esa asquerosidad – el chico tomo un poco de aire y la miro fijamente. – No puedo hacer eso Sakura – la peli-rosa estaba tan enfurecida. – ¿Por qué no? – pregunto.

– Porque sabes muy bien que sin esa obesa asquerosa no podemos hacer nada, sin ella no podemos hacer nada, ¿tú crees que a mí no me da asco también? Tengo que soportarla más que tu, cuidarla, ser amable y todo para que nada de vaya al completo carajo – suspiro cansado, libero un poco del coraje que sentía y miro a su novia y le toco la mejilla. – En vez de pasar horas en la oficina con ella me encantaría mas pasarlas contigo en mi cama, pero en fin – suspiro – Dame las llaves del departamento y las del carro – extendió la mano enfrente de ella y vio su cara de resignación y se las dio.

– Si te portas bien con ballena-chan – Hinata– prometo regresártelas mi amor – la tomo de la cintura y la aprisiono a la puerta de baño soltándole un apasionado beso que duro varios minutos y uno que otro gemido se resonaba en el cuarto y se separaron. – Vámonos antes de que alguien sospeche – y salieron del baño para ir a la fiesta olvidando completamente a Hinata.

Lo que esos dos no se esperaban era de que en el baño donde ellos estaban besándose adentro se encontraba Hinata llorando desconsoladamente con todas sus fuerzas, pues claro, descubrió que su príncipe y su primer amor solo le tenía lastima y la usaba para sus fines, toda la amabilidad que desprendía no era para ella, era como todos criticándola físicamente, fue una completa estúpida al creer en él una total estúpida.

Dentro de ella sintió como algo se rompía en más de mil pedacitos y su mirada se encontraba completamente perdida, no sabe cómo ni cuándo pero llego a su casa, ignoro por completo las preguntas de hanabi y se encerró con seguro en su habitación, por una semana no fue a trabajar ni al colegio, por una semana lloro, por una semana no comió y recibió infinidades de llamadas de Naruto y por una semana pensó.

Pensó, pensó y pensó, nada más que eso en mayoría, y tomo una decisión, llamo a la empresa donde trabaja junto con Sakura y Naruto a sus 18 años los tres, Sakura era una "gran cantante" a esa edad y Naruto un gran manager para heredar la empresa Namikaze corp. La cual esa empresa es del padre de Naruto. Hinata hablo con el por teléfono y decidió renunciar, y por supuesto Minato no quería, sin ella Sakura no era nada pero no podía negarse, pero en la voz de Hinata escucho sufrimiento y tristeza por lo que accedió le dijo que no se preocuparan que podrían encontrar otra chica para el playback pero siempre la iban a necesitar a ella.

Hinata agradeció mucho por ello, Minato es una gran persona y se sentía un poco culpable por ello pero eso no cambiaría su decisión ya tomada. Ahora llamo a al colegio solicitando su baja, ya no podría ir al colegio, para rematarlo Sakura y Naruto estaban en el mismo salón que ella y eso impida sus planes, no le importaba perder un semestre o dos.

Se arreglo lo más decente que pudo y salió por primera vez después de una semana de encerramiento en su recamara, tomo todo el dinero que ahorro en lo que trabajo con la empresa Namikaze y todos los ahorros de su corta vida y algunas otras cosillas mas y salió sin que nadie la viera. Tomo un taxi y llego a una clínica, si, era una clínica de cirugías plásticas. Recordó que un conocido de su padre era el mejor cirujano de toda konoha y fue a su clínica, tomo el elevador y paso a su consultorio y la secretaria la dejo pasar, entrando tímidamente por la puerta pudo definir una cabellera plateada pero no por la edad.

– Y bien, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? – pregunto el chico de cabellera plateada con una máscara cubriendo casi por completo su cara, a pesar de la máscara pudo definir una ligera sonrisa por medio de ella. –H-hola… – dijo ella – Hola – respondió el. – M-me gustaría q-q-que ¡Me haga bella! – grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando atontado por unos segundos al escuchar lo que decía la chica. – M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga – _"así que una Hyuga" _pensó él.

– Y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le hagamos? Una liposucción, cirugía plástica, engrape del estomago, ¿alguna de ellas o algo en especifico? – pregunto mientras giraba la silla para darle la espalda y tomar un poco de agua. – T-Todo – respondió y el escupió el agua en toda la ventana y se giro a verla inmediatamente, se veía tan decidida y parece que no estaba bromeando. – Eso cuesta demasiado dinero y podrías morir en alguna operación – le respondió sinceramente mientras veía como su mirada se opacaba.

Espero que con eso ella desistiera pero fue todo lo contrario.

– N-no importa cuánto cueste tengo el dinero suficiente y si muero tampoco importa, porque yo ya estoy muerta en vida –

**.**

**.**

**Hola~ aquí reportándome  
este fanfics está inspirado en la película llamada "**_200 libras de belleza" __**está bien linda la peli, es coreana, y pues como está inspirada muchas, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en este fic xD  
pero por supuesto que será SasuHina~  
Como ya termine el primer capi de este, seguiré con el de  
**_"¿_Sigo como esclava sexual?"  
_**Y terminando el capi 1 iniciare con el segundo capítulo de  
**_"Amigos de la infancia"_

_**Espero y les guste les agradecería mucho si me dijeran que les pareció °u°  
Bye, Bye ~ yuko fuera besos para todos 3**_


	2. Renacimiento

_Titulo_;

**200 kilos de amor**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

_**Segundo capítulo**:__Renacimiento_

– diálogos –

_"pensamientos"_

_recuerdos_.

(**…**) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

* * *

– _N-no importa cuánto cueste tengo el dinero suficiente y si muero tampoco importa, porque yo ya estoy muerta en vida –_

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso señorita? – Pregunto el peli-plata al sorprenderse de la respuesta de la chica, en sus planes no se encontraba con eso, lo que él quería era asustarla ya que podría ser demasiado peligroso y mas con su físico ya que le costaría demasiado tiempo curarse de cada operación y en el proceso podría morir.

– A lo que me refiero es que no me importa morir, lo único que yo quiero es cambiar – suspiro cansadamente, ya había sido rechazada por dos cirujanos y ella quiere que la tercera sea la vencida, para tenerlo todo a su favor y lo investigo rápidamente. – Así que le pido que por favor me opere – se paró de pie e inclino su cabeza con una respetable reverencia.

– A-aunque me lo pida de esa manera es imposible señorita – sentencio por último el chico posando uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza seguido de un suspiro. – E-Entonces no me deja de otra – dijo en un susurro Hinata con una especie de aura negra detrás de ella sorprendiéndolo un poco. Hinata hurgo un poco en la gran bolsa negra que traía, la cual apenas el peli-plata de daba cuenta de ella, la miro con un poco de curiosidad a través de su máscara y sus ojos se iluminaron a más no poder.

– "! ¿De dónde saco la colección completa de Icha Icha Paradise, Como comprender la violencia y Técnicas de coqueteo? ¡" – Grito Kakashi en su mente al ver todos los libros encima de su gran escritorio de vidrio, todos acomodados perfectamente, en hermosa calidad, nuevos y lo mejor… ¡Firmados!, eso es verdadera felicidad, extendió su mano para tocarlos, – "son hermosos" – pensó felizmente con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo derecho y… ¡Pum!. Recibió un gran golpe en su mano por parte de la pelinegra dejándole una gran marca roja en ella.

– No tan rápido – exclamo ella. – Quiero saber si acepta operarme, si acepta, todo esto será suyo pero se los daré hasta que su trabajo este bien hecho –

– …. – no contesto Kakashi, estaba en un dilema, el podría hacerlo, pero podía morir, por supuesto no quería que esa chica muriera, pero viéndola bien ella será hermosa, una obra de arte. Lo medito por un gran tiempo y admitió su derrota hacia a ella, se encargaría de hacerla una diosa, tan perfecta y lo más posible natural que ningún otro cirujano plástico pueda lograr y por supuesto habrá un recompensa y eso serán esos libros. – Acepto –

La alegría la inundo al escuchar las palabras de ese peli plateado, al fin seria hermosa, nadie más se burlaría de ella, siempre estuvo en contra de las operaciones pero ahora eran su único recurso, con este pequeño rayo de esperanza comenzaría una nueva vida, una nueva Hinata Hyuga.

–… G-gracias… M-muchas gracias – pronuncio quebradamente mientras una lagrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha *****. Kakashi quedo sorprendido al verla, la veía como un ser nuevo, a su manera ella era linda y desprendía tanta paz y sinceridad que llego a preguntarse el porqué ella quería ahora hacer un cambio tan radical en su vida y pagar millones de dólares por ello… ¿Acaso la lastimaron demasiado? Si solo supiera que no fue solamente eso, ella fue lastimada, traicionada, pisoteada, aborrecida, ofendida, utilizada y una gran lista más, ella será hermosa por fuera y por dentro de poco tiempo.

– Primero que nada Hyuga-san…. Romperá cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, si se pregunta el porqué, es simple… ocuparemos todo su tiempo en este proyecto – hablo seriamente posando sus manos arriba del escritorio entrelazando sus dedos y recargando su barbilla. – Yo me encargare de cada cirugía, ocuparemos de su ayuda para hacer su recuperación cada vez más rápida, y por cada operación dejaremos un plazo de dos meses de reposo, no sabemos cuántas operaciones llevemos a cabo pero esperamos su comprensión y tiempo, usted será internada en nuestro hospital especia dúrate este periodo, por esa razón romperá contacto con todos – al termino de dar su explicación y esperar a ver si no se arrepentía después de haber llegado tan lejos.

– No me importa – respondió rápidamente. – R-realmente no tengo amigos y familiares son solamente mi padre y mi hermana menor… –

Al ver que la chica no quería seguir hablando sobre ello cambio rápidamente el tema. – Muy bien… Mañana mismo será internada, traiga lo necesario como ropa, objetos de valor o lo que quiera, después de ser internada le aremos unos estudios para ver si puede soportar las operaciones y… – lo interrumpió la pelinegra – ¿C-cuando c-comenzaríamos? – pregunto animadamente. – A eso iba… – comento rascándosela cabeza despreocupadamente y la chica sonrojándose por su actuar anterior. – Comenzaríamos de hoy en dos días, la espero mañana señorita Hyuga –

– S-si –respondió ella levantándose de la silla llevando con ella los _hermosos_ libros de Kakashi haciendo una respetable y agradecida reverencia de noventa grados si es que sus grandes lonjas se lo permitían. – H-Hasta mañana Kakashi-Sensei – se despidió por último y salió del lugar.

– ¿En qué te has metido Kakashi? – se pregunto a sí mismo y soltó un gran suspiro al cielo.

**…**

**…**

**…**

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa maldita ballena? – se preguntaba Naruto, pues como no, si sus planes se venían abajo, los contratos, trabajos, conciertes y Sakura. – Lleva más de dos semana desaparecida, renuncio, no contesta el maldito celular, ¡Es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado! – grito furioso pateando el pequeño bote de basura de su oficina.

– La hemos buscado por todas partes y no sabemos donde esta, lo único que supimos fue de parte de tu papá que la cerda renuncio hace una semana – respondió sin preocupación Sakura limándose las volcánicas uñas de su mano izquierda.

Al verla despreocupada Naruto se enfado todavía más, al parecer la tontita de su novia no comprendía la gravedad del asunto. – ¿No lo entiendes Sakura? – le pregunto y ella negó despreocupadamente con su oxigenada cabeza rosada. – Te lo diré por partes mi amor – menciono sarcásticamente. – Sin ballena-chan no puedes cantar, si no puedes cantar no aras conciertos, si no haces conciertos no tendrás contratos, si no tienes contratos, no tendrás trabajo, si no tienes trabajo no me sirves de nada – pronuncio fríamente. – ¿Entendiste? –

Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, enserio le daba miedo ver a Naruto de esa manera, sentía como su piel se erizaba y comenzaba a tener pánico. – ¿Y-y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué la busque? –

Naruto tomo la barbilla de Sakura entre sus dedos provocando una fuerte presión en ellos haciendo que se hundieran en su piel provocándole un gesto de dolor – Ya estuvieras mi vida – mirando fríamente sentencio por ultimo naruto soltándola bruscamente.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Ya había pasado una semana de la operación de Hinata, lo primero que hicieron fue hacerle una liposucción drenándole casi cincuenta kilos de grasa, esta sería la primera de muchas que se le harán, su cuerpo reacciono realmente bien, mejoraba cada vez más rápido, lo que tendría que hacer en este tiempo que tenia para la siguiente cirugía era guardar reposo y cuando su cuerpo se acostumbrara comenzaría a hacer ejercicio y bajar unos kilos por su propio bien si es que quería verse natural.

Hinata antes de internarse le dejo una nota a su pequeña hermana diciéndole que pronto regresara y que cuide a su padre por ella.

Los días pasaron, ya había pasado un mes desde su operación, al ver que se sentía mejor comenzó a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio privado del hospital, seguía al pie de la letra la dieta que el doctor le había dado. La pelinegra bajo por su cuenta veinticinco kilos, se sentía cada vez mejor con ella misma, mas cambiada, feliz y con una meta en su vida. Dos meses desde su primera cirugía y ahora sería la segunda, Hinata esperaba en la camilla del quirófano sintiendo como le hacía efecto la anestesia cerrando sus opalinos ojos para que comenzara cuenta regresiva y caer en un profundo sueño.

En esta operación le drenaron cincuenta y cinco kilos, cortaron la piel sobrante de sus parpados y varias partes de su cuerpo, limaron algunos huesos de su cara para marcar más sus facciones y otros de los brazos y piernas. La operación fue un éxito, después de terminarla llevaron en la camilla a la azabache a su habitación para que reposara por un buen tiempo. Su cara, sus manos, la mayoría de su cuerpo se encontraba completamente vendado, sentía dolor, pero eso no era comparado a lo que sintió aquel día, lo que siente ahora es dolor físico pero aquello fue emocional, dañaron su alma.

Cuatro meses han pasado desde que tomo aquella decisión, después de su recuperación "milagrosa" hizo más ejerció, ya no era una obligación, era un habito y lo hacía por gusto, nunca creyó que le encantaría hacer ejercicio, el tiempo paso, ya no eran uno, tres ni cuatro meses, ya había pasado más medio año. Se sentía tan diferente. La última cirugía se llevo a cabo el mes pasado y al fin podría quitarse las vendas de su cara. Había tenido más de cinco operaciones, varios meses de ejercicio, dietas, y ahora aunque tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo y cara se veía tan diferente a través de ellas.

Alguien deslizo la puerta y reconoció esa animada voz.– Señorita Hyuga es hora de quitarse las vendas – decía una amable y hermosa enfermera rubia de ojos azules como el mar en su estancia en ese lugar llegaron a hacerse grandes amigas, ella le contaba todo lo que pasaba en el hospital y Hinata le conto su historia, el porqué tomo esa decisión tan grande en su vida e Ino la abrazo fuertemente convirtiéndose en su primera amiga, Ino le recordaba a esa persona pero ella era totalmente diferente en todos los sentidos a él.

– G-Gracias Ino-chan – pronuncio avergonzadamente la azabache, después de la entrada de la rubia la siguieron por detrás Kakashi y Kurenai. Kurenai una de la que se encargo de la cirugía junto con Kakashi.

– Bien Hinata, el momento ha llegado – hablo primeramente el peli-plata. – Ino comienza a quitar esas vendas – ordeno y seguido de un _"sí"_ de la rubia ella comenzó a removerlas.

El momento se hizo de tención, Hinata mantenía sus blanquecinos ojos cerrados y sentía como cada una de las vendas comenzaban a relajarse y caer por su piel. Ya no sentía ninguna venda su cuerpo se relajo un poco mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pasaron los segundos y nadie dijo nada. – ¿H-Hay a-algo mal? – se aventuro a preguntar y no consiguió ninguna una respuesta. Se sentía tan asustada ¿Y si a pesar de las operaciones seguía fea? ¿Tan mal había quedado que nadie decía nada? Un montón de dudas crecieron en su cabeza, tenia tanto miedo de abrir los ojos.

– E-Es horrible – comento primero la voz de Kakashi tapándose su ojo derecho con la mano. – No quiero ver – alzo un poco la voz asustando mas a Hinata. – ¿Qué es lo que eh hecho? – se pregunto aterrado.

Kurenai al desesperarse de los comentarios de su compañero le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al piso. – Cállate de una vez, estas asustando a Hinata – volteo a ver a la pequeña chica y ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza como si nunca quisiera abrirlos, – Hinata – hablo dulcemente. – No le hagas caso, no hay nada malo con tu apariencia – soltó amablemente viendo como el ceño de la chica iba relajándose.

– E-Es cierto Hinata-chan – grito Ino quitándose lo estupefacta. – Quedaste hermosa, tan hermosas que nos dejaste sin palabras – respondió sinceramente. – Si fuera un chico me enamoraría de ti a primera vista –

La azabache se sonrojo por el comentario de su amiga. – G-Gracias – respondió apanadamente. _"Es ahora o nunca" –pensó_ y abrió sus ojos.

Todo se veía tan diferente y claro, era como si volviera a nacer, se sentía tan feliz, se paró de la cama y camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en la habitación, camino lentamente hacia él y se miro por primera vez, miro a la nueva Hinata Hyuga.

Miro su rostro detalladamente, toco el espejo donde se reflejaba su rostro, no lo podría creer. – Soy… hermosa – pronuncio quebradamente mientras sonreía y cristalinas lágrimas salieron. – H-Hasta lloro bonito – dijo mientras se giraba hacia Ino, Kakashi y Kurenai sonriendo y sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

Estaba feliz, era bonita, al fin lo era, todo el esfuerzo y dolor que sufrió estos meses dieron frutos pero se pregunto porque el peli-plata menciono que era horrible si para ella hizo un gran trabajo y se sentía tan bonita y esa duda no permanecía y le pregunto. –K-Kakashi-Sensei… ¿p-porque d-dijo que e-era h-horrible? –pregunto mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices.

El la miro fijamente unos segundos después de levantarse del piso y suspiro mientras se sacudía la bata. – Mi error fue haberte hecho tan perfecta, no parece que te hayas hecho alguna cirugía ni nada, te vez tan natura, tan perfecta que para mí es horrible – respondió tranquilamente. – Pero eres mi más grande obra de arte y mi más grande fracaso – la miro fijamente después de ver que agacho un poco la cabeza. – Solo te lo diré una vez así que escucha bien… tu Hinata Hyuga eres hermosa –

Todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos, nunca esperaron esas palabras de él, dejando a sus dos compañeras perplejas y a su paciente completamente sonrojada. – Serás dada de alta mañana mismos… así que…– estiro su mano hacia la azabache. – Mis libros – ella lo miro unos segundos y sonrió, se los había ganado, camino hacia el pequeño mueble que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama, abrió el gran cajón de abajo y saco la gran bolsa negra donde los tenia, ahora que los cargaba se le hacían un poco más pesados, camino lentamente hacia él y se los entrego junto con una tierna sonrisa.

Kakashi los tomo inmediatamente y salió a una velocidad increíble hacia su despacho para mirarlos detalladamente y leerlos. Hinata sonrió amablemente al ver como sal trato entre los dos solevo a cabo, ambos estaban satisfechos y ella muchos más, después de que Kakashi se retirara Kurenai lo siguió dejando a Ino y Hinata completamente sola.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos hasta que Ino lo interrumpió. – Hinata-chan… – la mirada de la rubia cambio, parecía como si tramara algo, – ¿Por qué no te escapas? Al fin y al cabo mañana te dan de alta – pronuncio divertidamente. A la azabache no se le hizo mala idea al fin y al cabo sería la primera vez que sale desde hace meces y sería la primera vez que sale como la nueva Hinata Hyuga.

– N-no es mala idea Ino-chan… pero mi rompa ya no me queda – se desanimo, ella tenía ganas de salir, quería ver el nuevo mundo para ella pero no tenía que ponerse toda la ropa que tenia era tallas súper enormes donde ahora cabía tres veces en ella. Ino soltó una sonrisa de diablito y detrás de ella saco un uniforme de enfermera blanco para ella. – ¿D-de donde s-sacaste eso? – pregunto asustada.

– Lo tome del armario de una enfermera – contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa. – Ahora póntelo y sal, yo guardare las cosas y las mandare a tu casa – era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz de poder ayudar a la pelinegra, ella sufrió tanto y era hora de que sea feliz.

– G-gracias… t-t-te quiero – susurro mas para ella misma que para la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, nunca habían sido tan amable con ella más que su familia, Ino se convirtió en una persona especial para ella. Tomo el vestido de las manos de la rubia y camino lentamente hacia los baños y escucho las alegres palabras de la rubia antes de que se retirara. _"Yo también te quiero Hinata-chan"-_

**…**

**…**

**…**

Termino de cambiarse y se miro en el espejo detalladamente; su cabello negro azulado creció más debajo del trasero el cual es firme y torneado, su piel tan blanca como la nieve después de no salir durante mucho tiempo, sus pequeñas manos y uñas, sus enormes ojos con una hermosa combinación de sus largas pestañas ,la pequeña nariz respingada, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sus labios carmesí pequeños pero carnosos, cada facción de su cara era pequeña y delicada, su pecho era perfecto, redondo, suave y firme, no ocupo implantes ni nada, su estrecha y pequeña cintura, no paraba de mirarla enfrente del espejo, sus piernas largas, blancas y suaves.

Después de admirarse escucho como alguien entraba al baño, camino con la cabeza en alto y salió del lugar, la fuerte luz del sol encandilo sus ojos, después de acostumbrarse miro claramente el cielo azul, tan despejado y las nubes esponjosas flotando alrededor, los arboles grandes y verdes, el canto de las aves, todo era tan hermoso, camino lentamente por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño centro comercial, mientras entraba camino con la cabeza baja al sentir como llamaba la atención de las personas, sentía las miradas y lograba escuchar los cuchicheos de las personas y un mal recuerdo volvió

…

_Todo estaba tan animado, comían, bebían y bromeaban entre ellos y Hinata estaba tan callada en ese lugar hasta que una de las personas que estaban a su lado le sugirió que se quitara el abrigo, que hacía mucho calor pero ella no quiso hasta que Naruto intervino. – Vamos Hinata-chan, quítatelo, está haciendo demasiado calor – sugirió el con toda tranquilidad._

_Ella no se encontraba tan segura pero él fue el que le envió ese vestido y lo uso exclusivamente para él, y si naruto se lo pedía hasta se lanzaría de un edificio por él. Comenzó a desabrochar el gran abrigo y se lo quito lentamente logrando atraer la mayoría de la atención de todos los del lugar y en cuanto se lo quito varias personas la veían con ganas de vomitar o se burlaban de ella, hasta le tomaban fotos. Se sentía tan triste, apenada y con ganas de llorar._

_Todos la miraban a ella con ese vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo, como el vestido se moldeaba por todas sus lonjas, con algunos botones a punto de estallar, los alanes del cuello siendo opacados por su gran papada y sus grandes brazos y piernas con celulitis, estaba al límite, quería escapar de ese lugar y buscar un sitio para llorar el resto de la noche pero en ese momento su príncipe llego y la rescato _

– _Wou Hinata te vez… muy b-bien ¿Dónde lo compraste?– decía con gran esfuerzo el rubio para darles animo – P-pero que dices n-naruto-kun… t-tu me lo enviaste – decía apenada Hinata. – y naruto no comprendía nada aun. – Pero que dices Hinata-chan yo no te lo envié – dijo confundido el rubio y fue interrumpido por dos de las personas que se encontraban a su lado también le dieron un forzoso cumplido y Hinata se sentó nuevamente por la vergüenza haciéndose más bolita de lo que era o ya estaba. – ¿N-no quieres un trago Hinata-chan? – pregunto el rubio para distraerla un poco con una botella de sake en las manos, ella asintió y espero a que le sirviera en el vasito._

_Pero el licor nunca llego, levanto su mirada y vio la cara del rubio, se encontraba completamente embobada, sus ojos brillaban, estaba levemente sonrojada como si con la boca un poco abierta era como si estuviera mirando un ángel, giro despacio su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como un plato de porcelana, frente de todos en la puerta se encontraba Sakura con el mismo vestido que ella._

**…**

Ese mal recuerdo viajo por su mente, sintió miedo y tristeza, no sabía qué hacer, _¿Se veo tan mal? _Se pregunto, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensares que no se fijo que choco contra un chico de cabellos naranja y ojos color azules. – Oye idiota ten más cuidado – grito para atemorizar a la chica.

– L-Lo siento m-mucho – pronuncio rápidamente dando una pequeña reverencia y lo miro hacia la cara. – ¿E-esta b-bien? – pregunto con un poco de miedo.

El chico la miro fijamente a la cara quedando embrujado. – U-un ángel – pronuncio al ver lo hermosa que era la chica, desprendía un aura tan pacifica, tranquila y brillante.

– ¿D-disculpa? – pregunto, no entendía, primero la amenaza y ahora ¿le da un cumplido?

– Lo siento, yo debería de ser el que tenga cuidado, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastime? ¿Te llevo al hospital? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –

– ¿E-E-Eh? – _¿q-que eso que está pasando?_ Se pregunto, estaba tan confundida, ¿en qué momento se dieron las cosas así? – L-lo siento m-mucho, m-me tengo q-que ir – dio una reverencia y salió corriendo sin saber adónde se dirigía, cansada de corres un buen rato al tratar de escapar del chico que la salió persiguiendo cuatro cuadras y él se canso primero y aprovecho para escapar, el hacer ejercicio en el hospital le ayudo mucho. Y ahora se preguntaba…. ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Camino sin saber en donde se encontraba miro por las pequeñas tiendas del lugar y encontró un vestido blanco hermoso de tirantes cruzados en la espalda ondulados con un pequeño moño azul marino en la cintura. Siempre quiso lucir uno perfectamente y después de verlo agacho la mirada, cayendo en ella misma viendo que ahora sería capaz de hacerlo, camino dentro de la tienda y lo compro, no espero mas y salió con él puesto, caminaba animadamente como una niña pequeña dando uno que otro brinco y las personas a su alrededor solamente quedaban embelesadas por ella, como si un ángel hubiera bajado y caminara entre ellos.

Entro a un enorme edificio de varios pisos, subió por las escaleras eléctricas mirando varias tiendas felizmente, iba a entra a una tienda de carros, quería manejar uno, hace mucho que no lo hacía y que mejor quena tener el suyo propio e ir a su casa, entro y grande fue su sorpresa, allí estaba el… Naruto Namikaze ***. **Instintivamente se escondió detrás de un pequeño auto y su corazón se acelero a mil por hora, sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente y comenzaba a hiperventilar un poco, nunca creyó encéntraselo en ese lugar, sabía que algún día lo vería, pero no tan rápido, todavía no estaba preparada emocionalmente.

Se giro y recargo en el parabrisas trasero del carro y se aventuro a espiarlo, todavía se veía como un príncipe para ella a pesar de saber que la trato como basura, ¿pero que podría hacer? Estuvo enamorada del por años, a pesar de lo que le hizo no podría odiarlo, un pedazo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera pero su corazón no se lo permitía. Siguió observándolo por unos minutos y sus miradas se encontraron.

Su corazón se acelero tan rápido que pensó que en ese instante podría morir, apretó el pequeña parabrisas y cerro fuertemente los ojos y repetirse una y otra vez en su mente que no lo vio. Eso hizo por varios segundo y volvió a girar su mirada y el ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

– Disculpe – escucho una voz detrás de ella asustándola.

– Kyaa – grito fuertemente y en reacción arranco el pequeño parabrisas del carro, abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su mano izquierda apretaba algo fuertemente y vio la pequeña pieza del carro. – L-Lo siento M-mucho – se disculpo.

– No hay problema – respondió tratando de tranquilizarla. – Disculpe, ¿acaso le interesaba comprar un carro? – pregunto el vendedor.

– Eh… n-no, s-solamente los .e-estaba viendo –

– Lo sabía, a una chica tan bonita está claro que no le interesarían – hablo deprimidamente seguido de un aura de tristeza su alrededor.

– ¿U-Usted cree que soy bonita? – pregunto felizmente la chica. – Si, es la persona más hermosa que haya visto – contesto dulcemente con una sonrisa.

La mirada de la azabache se ilumino por las palabras sintiéndose demasiado feliz, era la primera vez que le decían esas palabras.

**…**

**…**

– Parece que no fue tan mala idea comprar el carro – hablaba consigo misma Hinata mientras manejaba arriba del pequeño carro el cual había roto algunos minutos atrás, el carro cambio repentinamente a una velocidad más fuerte y Hinata simplemente reía como niña con regalo nuevo, vio como de repente el semáforo se ponía en rojo y ella iba a una gran velocidad, freno rápidamente pero eso no fue suficiente para que no chocaran.

Fue un golpe un poco fuerte, al levantar la mirada del volante vio como un chico salía furiosamente del carro de enfrente. – No puede ser – grito el chico castaño, camino hacia el carro de la azabache y se fijo en el golpe de su taxi, el golpe fue duro y se rompió una pequeña luz trasera. – Imbécil, mira lo que hiciste – grito furiosamente el castaño, camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la azabache y ella instintivamente agacho la cabeza en el volante de nuevo, solamente escucho como el chico le grito más fuerte. – ¿Idiota como vas a pagar esto? Mira como quedo mí… – las palabras se le fueron al ver como la chica levanto la cabeza y veía semejante belleza, sus opalinos ojos a punto de llorar, sus majillas rosadas y sus labios rojizos.

–Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa por chocar contra ti, ¿no estás herida? – le pregunto el castaño con unas marcas en los ojos, la azabache negó con la cabeza para hacerle saber que no estaba herida pero aun así se sentía mal por el golpe que le dio al chico y la manera en que le grito. – ¿T-te duele algo? – pregunto nervioso y la chica negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

–Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa – hablo la chica al punto del llanto. –N-No es tu culpa, es la mía por haber frenado de la nada – la azabache negro otra vez con la cabeza. –No, es culpa mía –

Ambos seguían echándose la culpa mutuamente durante más de diez minutos provocando un embotellamiento, llegando una patrulla que fue llamada por el cliente del taxi del castaño.

– Que bueno que llega oficia – decía la señora al bajarse inmediatamente al ver que el policía había llegado, – Vera, esta chica nos choco, iba manejando a una gran velocidad – decía con cizaña la señora.

– No es cierto oficial yo la choque por frenar rápidamente – exclamo el castaño. – No, es culpa mía – decía la azabache. – Si oficial, es culpa suyo – calco la señora.

–Señorita podría bajarse del auto por favor – pidió amablemente, ella obedeció rápidamente y atontados quedaron ambos chicos al verla de pies a cabeza. El oficial carraspeo la garganta un poco y dirigió su mirada al castaño – Entonces señor, ¿la culpa fue suya? Pudo a verla lastimado – regaño el oficial al castaño.

– Nada de eso – grito la señora. – No la valla a dejar ir, tan siquiera revise si _esta _tiene licencia para manejar – sentencio por ultimo cruzándose de brazos.

– D-Disculpe señoría… ¿Puede mostrarme su licencia de manejar? – le pregunto y ella asintió ligeramente comenzando a buscarla dentro de su bolso, al encontrarla inmediatamente se la entrego. – A-aquí tiene – el oficial el tomo y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver la imagen de la licencia de la azabache, no era ella, era otra persona diferente. – S-señorita… t-tendrá q-que acompañarme a la comandancia –

**…**

**…**

**…**

– ¿Bueno?, si, habla Hanabi Hyuga – contesto vía telefónica la pequeña castaña. – ¿Qué? ¿Encontraron a mi hermana y está detenida? – grito sorprendida por recibir noticias de ella después de más de seis meses desaparecida y al fin la encontraron y se encuentra detenida, ¿qué tanto abra sufrido su pobre y _delicada _hermana?. – Si, entiendo en un momento llego, gracias por avisar – colgó la llamada y suspiro, por dentro se sentía tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a su hermana.

**…**

La castaña después de entrar a la comandancia camino a recepción rápidamente. – Disculpe, me llamaron diciéndome que mi hermana está detenida aquí, ¿Dónde está? – el recepcionista apunto hacia una fila de sillas y en ellas se encontraba Hinata, al momento de voltear la vio y corrió rápidamente hacia ella. – Hinata-nee – la abrazo fuertemente. – Estas muy delgada, ¿no te han alimentado bien? – miro con furiosamente hacia los oficiales. – Ella come más de diez raciones de arroz – tomo a la chica que estaba acostada en las sillas, se encontraba totalmente sucia y trato de levantarla. – Vamos Hinata-nee, te llevare a casa para que te des un baño y comas todo lo que quieras – la persona que tenía en los brazos era como si recogiera un vago, la persona estaba gorda, sucia y… ¿ebria? Pobre de su hermana pensó.

– H-Hanabi-chan – hablo levemente mientras veía a su hermana irse con otra persona o más bien con un vagabundo confundiéndola con ella. – Hanabi-chan esa no soy yo – utilizo un tono de voz más fuerte haciendo que volteara la castaña. – ¿Quién eres? – pregunto. – S-Soy Hinata – respondió– De ninguna manera – respondió automáticamente la castaña sorprendiendo a la azabache. – ¿Q-Que?... Y-yo soy t-tu hermana – sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, no podría creerlo, su propia hermana no puede reconocerla, si, se ve un poco… bueno muy diferente pero aun así ella es su hermana.

– De ninguna manera mi hermana se vería así… mi hermana pesa más de doscientos kilos – hablo firmemente. – Si me disculpas tengo que llevarme a mi hermana a casa – todo a la vagabunda que estaba totalmente atontada en las sillas y trato de llevársela,

– ¡_Koko ni iru yo!*****_ – grito Hinata.

La castaña al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se cristalizaron, volteo rápidamente y miro a esa desconocida chica que mantenía en sus brazos, la soltó dejándola caer al suelo y corrió a abrazar a la azabache, en verdad era su hermana, una frase que solo las dos saben. – En verdad eres tú… – le decía mientras las dos se abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba en su pecho como una pequeña niña, lo cual es. – Te extrañe mucho –

– Yo también te extrañe mucho hanabi-chan – decía dulcemente mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente y acariciaba su larga cabellera castaña. – volvamos a casa – susurro cercas del oído de la castaña y ella asintió felizmente.

**…**

**…**

**…**

El avión acababa de aterrizar, era tiempo de bajar del avión, después de estar fuera tanto tiempo lejos de Japón por fin regreso. Saco su celular del bolsillo y marco un número muy familiar. – ¿Bueno? Itachi, soy yo – hablo tranquílame. _"¿Quién eres?" _pregunto una voz del otro lado_._ – Soy Sasuke – contesto enojado. – Acabo de llegar a Japón, ven por mi idiota – pronuncio por ultimo y colgó,

**…**

**…**

**…**

_Continuara…_

**…**

**…**

**Muchas gracias por sus ****Reviews, Favoritos y ****Follows! Son unos amores ~**

Después de casi dos meses sin actualizar les traigo este capítulo súper largo _(para mí)_ espero y les guste, tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo expresarlos a mi manera, lo siento mucho T-T

**Explicaciones de los (*)**  
_  
1- ) pronuncio quebradamente mientras una lagrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha __*****__.  
_**Respuesta:** Dicen que cuando lloras del lado derecho es de felicidad, y del lado izquierdo de tristeza, aquí Hinata lloro de felicidad. Fin

2- ) _Naruto Namikaze __*****_**  
Respuesta**: Aquí como el papa de naruto vive tiene su apellido… Fin

3- ) _¡__Koko ni iru yo!*****  
_**Respuesta: **significa "Estoy aquí" es una frase que Hinata y Hanabi solo saben entre ellas, mas adelante tal vez explique eso… Fin

**..**

**Yuko** respondiendo **Reviews ~**

magic ann love: Siento tenerlas abandonadas, pero hay veces en las que la inspiración no me llega, tengo las cosas planeadas y no sé cómo expresarlas … aquí está la conti ~

SsitaUchiha: Me alegro que te haya gustado! Lose, maldita pelos de chicle (?) apareció pero al final, pero apareció xD

lady-darkness-chan: A mí tampoco me gustan pero trate de que Hinata no parezca tan artificial u_ú

MayeMoya: Que bueno que te gusto el principio, espero y te siga gustando más adelante, saludos ~ *A*

.90: Te ganaste una hormiga, el cirujano si es Kakashi xD

sonne: Claro, muchas gracias por leer! *v*

JSMA-SasuHina: Yo me digo que si hay sufrimiento después las cosas pueden cambiar a mejor xD y ya llego Sasuke-chan *-*

Makaa-chan: Con solo existir Sakura es malo (?) eskay no… Aquí está la tan esperada conto *O*

Ann: Gracias, y lo harás, tarde pero lo harás xD

**…**

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en la próxima actualización de "**Amigos de la infancia**"

BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS ! nwn


End file.
